


What did Jupiter see in Juno?

by Dansedanserevolution



Series: Juno in Nuka-World [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Language, Mild Gore, Nuka World, Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Stress Relief, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansedanserevolution/pseuds/Dansedanserevolution
Summary: What happens when the Sole Survivor, battered, broken, and seemingly heartless, becomes the new Overboss?Will she regain any of her former self? Will she learn to care for another again? Will she let the last person she thought show her how to love again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mason pays the Overboss a visit knowing she's a little stressed. Smut and feelings ensue.
> 
> This turned out a little more fluffier than I intended it to. I hope you enjoy :)

"Boss!"

She finally looked up at him from her desk she was leaning over, her brown eyes burning a hole into him. "What is it, Mason? Jesus." The Overboss didn't wait for him to answer before she turned her gaze back to the papers.

"You seem a little stressed," he half-mused, half-joked.

She let out a dry laugh, her suntanned fingers tracing lines on a map of Nuka-World. "Yeah, no shit. Trying to figure out how to evenly distribute five parks between three gangs-a scenario that can't happen, so someone's gonna get the short end of the stick which will probably cause a war and all the while I got you clowns breathing down my neck. Yeah, you could say I'm a little stressed." She took a deep breath and met his eyes again. "That _does not_ get repeated."

Mason held up his hands in surrender, knowing full-well the unspoken threat behind her words would be kept. "Don't worry, Boss. I ain't here to pester you."

"Then what the fuck do you want?" she asked.

He circled around the desk behind her, glancing at the map over her shoulder. There was symbols and numbers written on it that made no sense to him, but what caught his attention was how tight she was holding her shoulders up to her ears. He placed his large hands on her and began rubbing slow circles through her tense muscles.

The Boss stiffened and stood up, angling her head to look at his hands then his face. "What are you doing?"

Mason thought for a moment he made a mistake to dare to touch her, but she didn't move away or pull a gun on him so he kept massaging. "Just tryin' to help."

She blinked a few times, actually closing her eyes for half a second. He wondered the last time she was touched like this was.

He stepped closer to her, not touching her completely, and ran his hands down her arms. "Why don't you let me help you relax, Juno?" he asked lowly in her ear. His warm breath washed over her and he felt the goosebumps rise on her bare skin.

"Are you crazy?" She still stayed, though.

Mason moved his hands to the fabric of her ripped t-shirt, pulling it up to reveal her soft skin. He splayed his palm across her stomach and noted that her even breathing sped up.

"I believe it's my job as Pack leader to keep my overboss happy. It don't gotta mean anything." His fingers were now at the button to her pants. "You trust me?"

"Fuck, no," she scoffed. He smirked and undid her pants, tickling the skin above her panties. "Don't be a tease," she hissed.

He chuckled, "Just waiting to see if you're gonna blow my head off."

The Boss leaned back, closing the distance between their bodies, and pressing her ass against his groin. Mason was already half-hard and her rubbing herself on him wasn't helping. He had to stifle a groan. "We've gotten this far, haven't we?"

He took that as her permission. He slid his hands down her hips, taking her pants and underwear to the floor. She stepped out of them and he threw them on a nearby chair.

He pressed himself into her ass again and slipped his hands under her shirt, running his fingers across the smooth skin until he got to her breasts. She had no bra on and he bit his lip. If this was anyone else, he'd already have them bent over the desk with his cock buried deep inside. But Juno was different. His overboss had a power here that Colter never did. She was gonna get shit done and had already proven to be even deadlier than that shit-for-brains Colter ever was. Mason had to control himself.

He squeezed her breasts, massaging them and running his thumbs over her nipples. She liked it; taking a quick breath and arching her back slightly.

"You're so soft, Boss," he murmured. All the women he'd been with were scarred, their skin rough from the elements of living in the wasteland. When he heard the rumors that Juno was pre-war, it only made him want to touch her even more, run his tongue along her lines and taste her.

Mason was fully hard now and realized she was moving her backside against him. He released her breasts with a small moan of protest from her, barely audible.

He ghosted his way down to her core. He smiled to himself feeling how wet she was already. He wasted no time and slipped his middle finger inside her easily, rubbing his thumb on her clit. She placed her hands on the desktop for support, her breath coming in short bursts. Mason ran his other hand through her dark purple hair, pulling it gently to the side to expose her neck. He started sucking her sensitive spots, guaranteeing the marks there would have people talking. She let out a gasp when he added another finger, pumping into her slowly.

She turned her head so her cheek was resting on his lips. "Faster, Mason," she commanded softly.

He nodded and obeyed, quickening his pace and her breathing. She moved away to hang her head in front of her. He licked her sheen off his lips, the saltiness playing over his tongue.

She reached behind him, placing her hand on the back of his neck for support as she moved her hips in rhythm with his fingers. He wrapped his other arm around her middle, holding her as close as he could.

"M-Mason.." she gasped, moaning in pleasure as he held her and helped her ride out her orgasm.

He pulled his fingers out causing her to shudder slightly and sucked them clean, savoring her sweet taste. She placed a hand over the one he still had around her for support. The sign of closeness made his heart race.

"Thank you," she said, letting her arm fall.

He understood and did the same, moving away from her. He already missed the warmth from her body. He began to walk toward the lift as she was pulling her pants back on.

"Was that all you needed, Mason?"

He swallowed thickly before turning around with his best smirk plastered on. "It was all for you, Boss," he called, walking backward and climbing into the lift. "Anytime you need a little stress relief, you know who to ask for." He winked at her and she nodded, turning back to her papers. His face fell when she stopped looking and he took another long glance at her. He punched the button down on the makeshift elevator before she really did shoot him.

He watched Juno's shoulders move effortlessly as she made new marks around her map of Nuka-World.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive! Thank you for the comments on the first chapter! I honestly didn't think it was that good, but you provoked me to write another chapter. I loooove Mason, mm!
> 
> This time the Overboss pays Mason a visit ;)

It was half past eight when Mason stepped out of his quarters. The sunlight hit his eyes and he covered them quickly to adjust to the brightness. He was less than pleased to have been shaken awake, after staying up until 3 a.m. getting piss drunk, with news that he had a visitor.

He walked through the amphitheater; checking on the animals prowling around their cages and a couple of Pack members milling around and passed out on the bleachers. Mason's jaw clenched when he got to the bottom of the stairs of his roost.

There, making herself at home on his throne, was the Overboss. She had one leg over the arm of the chair and her head was tilted back, taking in the sunshine flooding into his domain. Her hand dangled down and was the recipient of rough tongue kisses. His favorite mutt was laying at her side, lapping at her fingers like he forgot who his master was.

Mason gave a quick whistle and the mutt came to him at once. A small smile spread over her red stained lips. If it was anyone else he would've mistaken it as a sign of weakness, but behind that smile was an ulterior motive. It made his stomach do a flip. There was no reason for her to be here, they had no meeting planned, so when he heard she was just sitting there, waiting for him, he knew something was wrong.

The silence dragged on for another moment before she spoke. "Mason."

"Overboss. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"This chair is a lot more comfortable than I thought it'd be," she mused, stretching her body long. Her sun-kissed legs were bare, soaking up more of the light made them so irresistible. She was brave- walking around Nuka-World with a bunch of raiders she just became in charge of in only a t-shirt and demin shorts.

Mason glanced around and found what he was looking for. Porter was sitting at the bottom of the stairs in a shadowed corner. It wasn't that she couldn't handle herself, but she knew it was better to have someone watching your back than not. Gage was staring straight ahead though Mason could tell he was watching everything that was happening around them.

When he turned his attention back to the Overboss, her brown eyes were now staring into him. "I see you brought your dog. You know, I have a nice cage in the back for him if you're interested."

"No, I think I like him where he's at." She tilted her head in a disgustingly sweet way that made him want to shiver. She looked him up and down. "What? You afraid I'm gonna bite?"

He ascended the stairs and snapped his fingers. His mutt withdrew and found a spot to start snoozing in the sun. Mason stood a few feet in front of her with his arms across his chest. She was sitting upright now, one leg crossed over the other.

"I hear you're upset with me, Mason."

He cleared his throat, "Where'd you hear that?"

She waved a hand around like she was bored, "You know. Around." Her purple hair was more vibrant in the sunlight, falling around her shoulders. She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes at him. "People tend to have.. loose lips when they're drunk."

_Fuck,_ Mason thought. It was one thing  to be belligerent in Pack territory, but he knew it was downright dangerous to do it outside. He'd hoped his intoxicated walk through the streets the other night was forgotten but it seems word of his negligence got back to the boss.

"I don't appreciate you complaining to everyone else except me. You wanna tell me your problem to my face?"

"I heard you weren't gonna give Safari to the Pack."

"Mhm. And?" Her calmness scared the shit out of him.

"And? Safari should belong to us. Obviously," he growled, motioning around the zoo.

"Last time I checked, it's _my_ decision who gets what."

"Yeah, and you're making the wrong decision if you give it to someone else." He was growing angry now. When he first overheard some slaves talking about Safari going to the Disciples he was fuming. It only made sense Pack got that park. They had the fucking animals for christ's sake.

The Boss chuckled softly and rose from the throne. She beckoned him closer and he complied, leaving a foot of space between them. Her dark eyes were alight and he cursed himself for igniting them. He towered over her by a good foot and a half but he might as well been on the floor with the mutt. How she made him feel like this was out of his comprehension. She was fucking tiny, smooth, clean. The furthest thing from a raider. But when she came in here, she commanded everyone like Colter never existed.

Now a single look from her had him trying to keep himself together from melting in the sun.

"You hurt my feelings, Mason. You think you'd do a better job than me?"

"No, Boss. Just wanted to state the facts."

"Noted. Now, I need you to do something to make up for it." His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Get on your knees for me."

"What?!" he sputtered. Her brow raised in surprise at his outburst. "You can't be serious," he said, looking around. There was more members of his gang chattering, eating, and drinking now that the sun was higher in the sky. "You can't ask me to do that in front of my guys, Boss."

"I don't remember asking you."

Mason was fucked. Either he did what she told him, had his weakness shoved in his face by the Pack members, and deal with the fuckwits that would be challenging him after this or he could eat a bullet. He didn't see her gun on her but knew Gage was a pretty good shot.

He rolled his shoulders and lowered himself to the hard floor, resenting the power she had in this place. Her hand reached out to him and he expected to feel her hand smack across his cheek- instead she grasped the base of his neck, running her fingers through his short hair.

"This your plan? Make me look like a fool in front of my gang?"

"Remember when you told me I could use you whenever I needed a little relief?"

He looked up at her. Hunger replaced the fire in her eyes and he could feel the heat coming off her. He wasn't going to lie. This was really working for him.

" _Now_ , Juno? Here?"

She just smirked and unbuttoned her shorts. His dick practically jumped when he saw she wasn't wearing any panties. He blinked hard, taking in the sight of her colorful pussy. She was really dedicated to the purple hair.

She backed up slowly, taking place once again on the edge of his throne and spreading her legs wide. Mason willed himself to move, but he was stunned. Stunned that his overboss was half naked in the middle of the amphitheater, that she didn't care pack members had stopped their activities and were now watching them, whispering in confusion and shock.

She said no words, just coaxed him closer with one finger motioning toward him. He obeyed her without thinking, shuffling in front of her. She pulled his yao guai necklace off and threw it to the side, "Let's put that mouth of yours to better use, hmm?"

Mason's head was swimming. He didn't even care where he was, he just wanted to taste her. He wrapped his hands around her thighs and ran his tongue over her skin up to her curls. He heard her quick intake of breath before licking up her slit. She was wet and just as sweet as when he licked her off his fingers in Fizztop. It made him fucking wild.

He sucked at her swollen lips and clit, circling her delicate bud. He wasn't sure if it was because she was pre-war, but she tasted so pure and untainted. He licked her slow, trying to take his time in this blissful moment. 

"You look so good down there, Mason. Like a good little dog." Her hand found the back of his head again and she moaned deliciously.

He didn't give a shit what anyone thought. He had the best pussy in the world at his fingertips - literally. He slipped two long fingers into her warmth while he sucked at her clit. Her gasps and breathy moans were all he could hear as he pumped her steadily. The overboss was writhing her hips against his face slightly, pressing him into her with the hand on the back of his head.

He could feel beginning to clench around him and she grabbed a handful of his worn tank top. His nails buried into her soft skin though she didn't seem to mind. She didn't call out his name like last time but it was okay. She moaned loud enough to echo through the amphitheater and if those idiots didn't already know what was going on they would now.

She rode out her orgasm on his face, shuddering against him then releasing her hold on him to slouch back. Mason still gently lapped at her, cleaning up as much of the addictive taste he could.

He felt her leg move and her foot push him away. He fell back onto the concrete and looked up at her. Gage was at her side, handing her discarded shorts back to her. Mason was trying to break out of his daze, but his mind was still attempting to understand what the fuck just happened.

"Thanks, pet," she said, standing over him and raking her eyes over his body. "Go clean yourself up."

Mason rose slowly, licking the cum off his lips before wiping his mouth with his shirt as he watched her go. All the eyes of the pack were on her. If the raiders thought she still had to establish her dominance, their minds would be changed by this.

Now, all he had to deal with was the crazy fuckers who thought this made him weak. They had another thing coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more story for you guys. Smut at the end.

In the two days since the Overboss put a target on his back, Mason had to exile three Pack members who thought they could take his place. He was bruised and a little sore, but there was a reason he was Alpha and it'd been too long since he'd had a real good challenge.

He was leaning against the wall outside the Nuka-Cade, balancing a cigarette on side of his mouth that wasn't tender. He'd left his best man, Dolly, inside, who'd been accompanying him around the park. Wasn't that Mason couldn't go without backup, but he didn't want to chance some piece of shit blindsiding him.

He let out a plume of smoke and narrowed his eyes at the sudden sight of the Boss and William Black leaving the Parlor. Together. Only they didn't head toward the market. They took the alley to the left of the Operators' headquarters and disappeared.

Mason mused at what they could be doing for a few moments before deciding to follow. He flicked his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it, then set off down the alley behind them.

He'd just stepped over a crumbling piece of the park pavement when a flash of movement made him double back. He flattened himself against the wall then slowly peered through the dilapidated window missing its frame and glass. The sight in front of him made his heart stop.

The Boss was sitting on top of an old storage cabinet, her legs wrapped around William's waist and urging him harder into her. Her arms were around his shoulders, pulling him as close as he could get. She was gasping beautifully, resting her head on William's shoulder.

Mason let out a sharp breath and turned away, pressing his back against the wall and letting his head fall. He'd never felt so many emotions at once. Anger, jealousy, sadness, worry, want. He hated himself in that moment for wanting her. For wanting it to be him instead of fucking William Black. He couldn't even begin to fathom what she was doing with him.

He willed his body off the wall, but couldn't stop himself from glancing again, to make sure it was real. Her chocolate eyes met his when he looked through once more and Mason's blood ran cold. He could only stare at her parted lips, panting, and a glisten forming on her forehead.

He backed up, breaking eye contact as he returned to the amphitheater. He was already forming a plan to find the strongest drink he could and try to forget what he saw.

\--

A skinny slave trembled as bits of plaster rained down on his shoulders. Mason had polished off three-quarters of a bottle of scotch when he got the bright idea to stand some poor son of a bitch against the wall of the zoo and shoot mutfruit off the top of his head. He brought his rifle up to his eye, taking a deep breath to steady himself. The bullet went straight through the middle of the fruit, splattering wet bits. The slave peed his pants.

Mason heard a heavy sigh behind him. "This how you get your kicks now?"

He threw his rifle over to Dolly, who caught it, and made his way back to his throne. "What do you want, Porter?" he asked, plopping down and taking a long swig of his scotch.

"Overboss wants to see you."

Mason chuckled darkly, "Sure you got the right guy?"

"Last time I checked- you're the only Mason here."

"Yep, well you tell her I'll be _right_ there."

Gage sighed again, "What are you doing, Mason?"

"Drinking."

"Fine. But you better get your ass up to Fizztop. Don't keep her waiting."

Gage left the amphitheater and Mason sunk lower into his seat, doing just what the older raider warned him not to- he kept the Boss waiting. He didn't head up to the grille when he finished his scotch, not even when he moved ontodifferent activities. He bet on fights, had a drinking contest with a new Pack member, watched Dolly finally get this redhead into bed he'd been eyeing. Everything except take that walk before passing out drunk.

\--

Mason woke with a start, flinging his upper body over the side of his bed and throwing up on the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed a water bottle, swishing it around his mouth before spitting it out and downing the rest. He threw the bottle across the room and checked his clock. 5 a.m. He ran his hands through his hair and got up, regaining his balance after the room started spinning, then headed for the door. At least he was smart enough in his drunken stupor to lock the door. Didn't need anyone breaking in and cutting his throat while he was passed out.

He glanced around the amphitheater. It was hard to see but the lanterns shone enough he could get around. Mason's throne was surrounded by bottles; some broken, some not, and he suddenly remembered why he'd almost drunk himself into a coma.

His legs set off- through the doors into Nuka-Town. Past the market, Nuka-Cade, and the Parlor. He stopped at the edge of the fountain and stared up at Fizztop Grille. It was dark, but he made his way around anyway. He heard the lift descend as he got halfway and climbed in when he reached it, pressing the button up.

When he stepped off, he noticed her. She was sitting on a couch by the window, her feet propped up on a table. She didn't look at him as he walked over, only took a long drag from her cigarette.

"Can't sleep?" she asked, blowing smoke around her.

"No. You?"

She shrugged, "I did. I don't sleep much, though." She cocked her head in his direction, leaning it against her fist on the back of the couch and held out the cigarette to him.

He sat next to her, taking a long drag and giving it back.

"How's that for a view, hmm?" she asked, both staring out of the window. "Can't wait to see the rest of the park."

"Me neither."

The Boss finished her smoke and snubbed it out. "Don't think I've heard you this quiet before."

Mason could feel her eyes on him, but continued looking through the glass at the rising dawn. Her fingers ghosted over his ear, down his jaw, then to the back of his head, rubbing his short hair. He stupidly leaned into her touch, he couldn't help it. He ached for her.

"You didn't come see me earlier."

He met her eyes and swallowed hard, "You gonna punish me again?"

She bit her lip and chuckled, "Is that what you want?"

"Maybe somewhere more private next time."

She shrugged, "Maybe.."

"Why did you do it that way- in front of everyone?"

"Part of it _was_ to punish you, part because it was fun. But I like you, Mason."

"Not as much as William, though, right?" The words escaped his mouth before he could think about it and he pulled away from her.

"Worried for my safety, were you?"

"Something like that."

"I don't see why it bothers you so much. You do the same thing. Fuck whoever you want, when you want. It it because I'm a woman? Or.. some other reason..?" she purred as she slid closer to him. Her hot breath washed over his neck and ear, causing him to shiver. "William is like a puppy dog. Only fun to play with, not to bring home. That's what I have you for." He looked at her with a furrowed brow. "I told you- I like you."

She watched him calmly and he could only stare back. He was stunned by her words and that didn't happen often. He didn't think it was possible to burn harder for her but there he was-getting pulled under by her gaze, feeling his chest tighten with desire. The moment was broken by another voice.

"Boss?"

Her eyes flickered over Mason's shoulder. "Yes, Gage?"

Her right hand man appeared from around the bar and came up to the side of the couch, taking in the sight of them. "Everything alright?"

"Just creamy."

Porter grunted in reply. "Well, you weren't workin' inside. Got worried."

"Felt like taking in the sunrise.. before I get pulled every which way."

"And you?"

Mason looked up. Gage was watching him with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

"Just seein' the Boss, like you told me to."

Gage scoffed, "Yeah, you're about twelve hours too late."

"Porter." Her voice was a warning and a dismissal in one. Gage's arms fell and he gave a short nod, retreating back into the interior of the grille. She lit up another cigarette and turned to Mason. "Want to know if I'm fucking Gage, too?" His cheeks grew pink and he was glad for the dim light. He shook his head but she clicked her tongue. "Don't lie."

"Well, are you?" he sighed.

"I haven't yet."

He didn't reply, just let them settle into silence. He scooted down on the couch so his head was leaning against the back of the couch and he could watch the sky lighten. A haze of smoke floated down around them and disappeared. His eyelids grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

\--

Mason wasn't sure what time it was when he stirred awake. It took him a moment to figure out where he was. He was stretched out on a bright red couch, a warm blanket spread over him. He looked at the crumbling ceiling above him and heard the Boss and Gage's voices across the room, though he couldn't make out what they were saying. He pulled the blanket off and stood, stretching tall.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Fuck off, Gage." He said, ignoring the man's snicker.

"Food and water is on the counter," the Overboss called.

Mason walked over to the bar and sat on a stool. There were two cans of purified water and some sort of platter. He lifted the top revealing a plate full of warm food- a mirelurk omelette and steamed tatos and corn. There was a bowl of mutfruit and melon, too. He glanced up at Gage who nodded discreetly at the Boss. She didn't notice as she was bentover the desk again, no doubt brainstorming plans for the park. He grabbed a fork and started digging in. It was a much better meal than he was used to.

Soon, his plate was licked clean and the bowl was emptied. The Boss asked Gage to grab something from inside and then she sat on a stool across the bar from him.

"Was it good?" She asked, leaning her chin on her palm.

"Best meal I've had in years."

"That's sad." Mason just shrugged. "Well, I'm just going to have to make you dinner sometime. And breakfast again." She winked at him and his throat became dry.

Luckily, Gage returned then and asked if she was ready to go. She checked the time on her Pip-boy.

"Market's been open for two hours. Want to join us?"

"Sure."

He followed her to the lift, watching her ass move in the tight jeans she was wearing and trying to bury the tingling feeling in his groin. Porter shot him a sidelong glance. The trio climbed on and took the ride down. The Overboss got off first with Gage at her back, settling on her right side. Mason fell into step with them on her left side. The walk to the market was uneventful given most of the raiders were still asleep at ten in the morning. The Operators were up and about, though, dedicated to the getting shit done as early as possible.

When they arrived, he grabbed the first Pack member he saw and told her to go get Dolly for him. She skittered off to wake his man and he joined the Boss.

"Morning, Shelbie," she crooned, bracing her hands on the young woman's stall.

Her slave collar blinked red around her skinny neck. "Good morning, Overboss."

"I told you, you can call me Juno," she said, smiling like a predator at Shelbie, bearing her pearly white teeth.

"S-sorry.. Juno."

"Hey, Shel," Mason said with a grin, leaning his hip against the counter.

Shelbie's cheeks tinged pink and she ducked her eyes, "Hi, Mason."

He'd fucked her a few times. It was nice and safe sex, nothing too crazy, but he thought she was cute. The Boss's jaw clenched and he wondered if she was bothered. He hadn't gone out of his way to flirt, but it seemed like he hit a nerve with her.

"What do you have for me today?" The Boss asked.

Mason watched her as Shelbie stuttered and grabbed a box with trembling fingers. "These just came in yesterday." She began laying out a bunch of items on the counter. "A globe- in great shape. Um, these two pint glasses. No cracks or-or chips or anything." The Boss just watched her with shining eyes and an amused grin. "This vase is small but still in good condition. Uh, a small lighter. Totally unused. I know you like to collect these coffee tins. Oh! And that undamaged camera you requested. It was tough to find but I got it for you."

Mason was intrigued. All the things the woman showed the Boss was clean, pristine. "You get her to set aside pre-war shit?"

She ran her tongue over her teeth and narrowed her eyes at him, "Yeah?"

"Nothin', Boss. Maybe you can show me your collection sometime," he said, smirking.

"If you're lucky. Did you get my cartons?" she asked the stall owner.

"Oh, yes. I didn't forget," Shelbie chattered, pulling two cigarette cartons from below her register.

"What do I owe you, Shelbie?"

"Um, for you?" The young woman looked nervous, glancing from the Boss to the items and counting in her head. "F-fifty caps."

The Overboss shook her head slightly, "Now I know you're lying to me." Shelbie swallowed hard. "These cartons alone cost 50 caps apiece."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry. Just charge me what I owe you."

Tears began to build in the slave's eyes and Mason rolled his. "It's just.. C-Colter never wanted to pay anything close to what our stuff's worth. I didn't want to offend you."

"I'm not Colter," the Boss said coolly," and you certainly can't make money under-charging me. Now, enough excuses. What do I owe you?"

Shelbie nodded and glanced at the counter again, her lips moving while adding the amounts up. "One hundred and fifty."

"Gage."

Gage approached the counter, reaching into a large pouch on his belt. He pulled out two small bags. One had '100' written on it, the other '50' and he set them down next to the register.

"Another," The Boss said. Gage didn't hesitate in placing another '50' on the counter. "Here's what I owe you, plus some extra."

"Oh. Oh, I couldn't possibly take that.."

"You will," she said, pointing a finger at the other woman, "You're going out of your way for me. If anyone gives you shit about it, you tell me and I'll take care of them."

Shelbie nodded and took the caps. Mason felt a hand clap on his shoulder.

"Mornin', Alpha," he heard Dolly say brightly.

Mason just grunted at him, still watching the Overboss intently. She was a goddamn mystery he wanted to figure out so badly. She collected fucking knick-knacks and paid in full plus extra. She was icy, but still seemed to care about the people here, unlike Colter who took what he wanted, did what he wanted, and didn't give a shit who he stepped on.

The Boss stepped away to talk with Gage while Shelbie packed up her stuff again, wrapping it neatly so the items wouldn't break. Dolly was chatting with him idly when Mason noticed a trader stumbling toward them, drunk obviously from the way he was walking and the beer in his hand, and mumbling loudly. The Boss had her back to him so she didn't see him coming closer. The man bumped into her roughly and Mason held his breath.

"Watch where you're standing, bitch!"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You fuckin' heard me." He looked her up and down, licking his chapped, peeling lips. "Shouldn't you be suckin' the dick of some raider boss somewhere?" His loud laughed filled the market and people started turning to stare, ceasing all conversation. Mason's fists clenched but he kept still.

Gage took a step forward, "Watch it."

"Oh, she's yours! Not bad, brother," the trader leered, "Just gotta do something about that mouth."

"You need to apologize," Gage said, grabbing the man sharply by the arm.

He struggled to get free from his grasp, thrashing around wildly, "Get off me, you piece of shit!" After a few moments, he broke free and threw the bottle he was holding at Gage's feet, breaking and spattering them with liquid. "You can't talk to me like that. I'm bringing you business. She's just some slut!"

Shelbie gasped quietly behind them and the raiders circled around them.

"You need to leave. Now." Gage warned.

"You can't do that. I want to see the Overboss! I'm not putting up with this shit from some trash."

Mason's fists unfurled. He glanced at the Boss who wasn't watching, but certainly listening. She was leaning back against Shelbie's counter, picking at an interesting nail.

Porter chuckled. "You wanna talk to the Overboss?"

"Yeah. Bring him out!" The trader demanded.

Gage looked over at Mason, then at Dolly, and crossed his arms. "Dolly. This man wants to see the Boss. Why don't you go get him?"

Dolly's brow raised slightly and he realized Gage's angle. His grin spread wide and he said, "But the Overboss is already here, Porter."

"The Boss is already here? Well, point him out," Gage said loudly, gesturing his hands in the open air. A few raiders snickered in the circle at the trader's stupidity.

" _She_ is right behind you."

Gage's lip curled as he stepped aside and showed the Boss. She met the man's eyes and waved at him. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, his eyes growing wide.

"This a fucking joke, you bastards?"

The crowd had made a tight circle around them. The trader only realizing this as he tried to find an escape route. Some raiders already had their weapons out- machetes and bowie knives hanging at their sides, pistols and rifles held in front of them.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked sweetly.

"Let me go!" He demanded. "You can't kill me! I'm important. People will notice I'm missing and come after-"

"Oh, shut the fuck up already," the Boss said, walking over to him and grabbing his face with her hand. "You talk too much," she hissed, shoving him on his knees.

"Please, I'm sorry!"

"Stop begging," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "Makes me sick." She stood next to Gage with her back to the trader.

"What do you wanna do with him, Overboss?" Gage sneered.

She finally looked up at Mason, holding his stare and running her fingers over her chin. He, like everyone else, was watching in anticipation what her punishment would be.

After a full minute of silence, she let her hand fall away, "Cut his tongue out."

"WHAT?! No. No, no, no!" the trader exclaimed.

Gage gestured to two Pack members who were closest and they grabbed the man by his jacket.

"Wait," the Boss said, stopping them and standing over the man.

"Please," he whispered.

She tilted her head to the side in contemplation. "Take his hands."

"No!"

"Take him out past Kiddie Kingdom. Leave him for the rad-rats."

The trader continued pleading as the raiders holding him stripped him of his clothes and shoes and hoisted him onto a table in the middle of the market as the raiders surrounded them. Dolly moved forward, grinning like a maniac and holding a sharp machete. He pushed his way through and held up his blade high, earning cheers from the crowd and drowning out the sobbing trader. His arm came down fast and hard and the sickening sound of metal on wood filled the area.

Mason watched for a few minutes before turning his gaze away. He was surprised to see the Boss sitting atop the shop counter. Shelbie had run away awhile ago, cowering with the other shop owners and waiting for the carnage to end. The Overboss wasn't looking at the raiders taking their prize, but was watching him instead.

He walked over, leaning his elbow on the tabletop next to her and meeting her gaze. "Thought you'd be up at the front dishing it out."

"No," she said, sounding bored. "Vermin like that aren't worth the effort. Too easy."

"What is worth your effort?"

Another roar of cheers made him turn his head and see the trader's other hand being passed through the crowd above their heads. It was cut crudely beneath his wrist and was dripping blood on their heads.

Mason turned back to the Boss and watched her light up a cigarette. "Help me carry this back to Fizztop," she said, jumping down from the counter and gesturing to the box.

Mason grabbed the heavy box of her new belongings and followed behind her. She and Gage exchanged nods as they passed and exited the buzzing market just as they began dragging the man's limp body through the front gate.

\--

It was the first time in over a year Mason had been inside Fizztop Grille. It was much different from how Colter had it. The mannequins were gone, along with the rubbish on the floor. There were strings of lights around the walls, making it brighter in the space.

"Just set it anywhere," the Boss called to him.

He placed the box on a long table in the middle of the room. He stepped up on the platform where her large bed was. No doubt she replaced the mattresses when she took over. Mason shuddered thinking about Colter's dirty bed. There were clean sheets, blankets, and pillows made up neatly. The power armor station was moved and replaced with a small table against the wall. He walked over and picked up a crinkled picture of a man, woman, and child. He was sure it was the Overboss but it was plucked from his hand before he really studied it. He watched her open a long wooden box and place it inside.

"Your family?"

"That's a story for another time," she sighed.

She walked over to her bedside table and picked up a bottle of bourbon, taking a long sip.

"You have a nice, fancy job back then?"

The Boss slammed the bottle down on the dining table in between them. "What are you, fuckin' stupid or something?

Mason's brows creased. "What?" he snapped.

"You got fucking rocks for brains?" she asked, pointing to her temple. "Or just been hangin' with those animals for too long, you don't know how to act around normal people?"

"I only asked you a question. Christ."

She strode up to him and grabbed him by the jaw, squeezing tightly. "And I told you I didn't want to talk about it."

He pulled away from her and took a step back. "Fine. God damn. I just thought-"

"No. See,your job isn't to think. It's to do two things. Keep the fucking animals you call a gang in check and do what I tell you to do. I don't keep you around you think," she snarled, grabbing the bottle of bourbon again.

"Fuck you," Mason spat.

The Boss laughed, "Oh, lookie here! The Alpha grew some balls. Here I thought you were just a good, little puppy who took orders."

He stole the bottle from her hand and chucked it against the far wall, then wrapped his hand around her shirt front. "I ain't your puppy."

Her arm moved behind her quickly and he felt a blade against his throat. Their eyes burned into each other, a challenge brimming. Mason made a decision and grabbed her wrist holding the knife, twisting it away from him. He felt a prick on his neck where it knicked him. He squeezed her wrist and she winced, letting the steel fall.

He kept a tight, but gentle hold on her and studied her face. Her eyes looked tired and weary, her skin tanned from the sun. She had a small scar on her chin, still pink. Her lips were smooth, though, with a light layer of red lipstick covering them. He met her eyes again, for a split second before pulling her lips to his.

She relaxed for just a moment, letting their mouth move together, before breaking away and out of his grip. He was caught off-guard, left standing there as she paced away and turned her back on him.

"I don't kiss," she said quietly.

Mason out his hands on his hips, trying to steady his breath and shaking his head in disbelief, "What?"

The Boss stood sideways, running a hand through her deep purple hair. "I do not kiss."

He scoffed, "Not even William?"

"No," she growled.

"Why not? Who's the last person you kissed, your husband?"

Her hand moved to her holster and she pointed her pistol right at Mason's face. He swallowed and held his hands up at his waist. "Don't ever talk about him," she said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, Boss," he replied.

"I hate you."

Mason let his eyes fall to the ground and he took a deep breath. He'd never felt guilt before for joking about someone's presumably dead spouse. When he met her gaze again, her pistol-holding hand was shaking slightly and her jaw was clenched.

"You're so stupid," she said breathlessly.

"I know," he sighed.

She let out a short breath and lowered her gun, throwing it on the table.

He dropped his hands slowly, "You want me to go now?"

She was quiet for a few moments, then she shook her head, "No. I want you to help me forget."

"Okay."

The Boss walked over to him and lifted his yao-gaui necklace off, laying it on the table behind her. She grabbed the hem of his tank top and pulled it over his head, tossing it on the floor. She admired his dirty, bare skin; her fingers drifting down his torso to his belt. It fell with a clatter. Mason kicked off his shoes and unclasped his wrist guards himself. He took in a breath and placed his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and boxers, pulling them off and throwing them to the side.

She stepped back, biting her lip as she studied his body including his half-hard cock. She smirked and looked at him mischievously, "You're just as big as I'd thought you'd be."

That made him grin with pride-knowing she'd thought about him like that. She jerked her chin toward the bed and he obeyed, laying down on the pillow with his hands behind his head. He watched her go to her dresser and pull out a pair of steel handcuffs and some pieces of rope.

"You into that kinky shit, Boss?"

She knelt next to his head and grabbed his hands, closing a handcuff around his wrist. "This is the way this is going to go," she said as she hooked the other handcuff through a thick wooden slat at the top of her headboard, trapping him there. She moved to the his feet at the end of the bed and began tying them the baseboard. "You're going to do as I say. You're going to let me control you. And if you don't," she said, finishing his other foot and placing her hands on her hips, "I'm going to send you on your way."

"Got it."

She stood by the side of the bed so he could see her better and began undressing painfully slow. First, she pulled off her faded grey t-shirt, letting it fall gently. Her breasts were beautiful and looked soft, held in by a black lacy bra. He wasn't sure where she managed to find that but he was grateful he was able to see. He was fully hard now, but nervous. He'd been wishing to be with her for weeks and now that the time was finally here, his brain was muddled with images of her and William. He did his best to push them aside and focus on her. It wasn't that hard since she was so tantalizing.

Her tight jeans were next to come off, revealing a matching set of panties to her bra and he moaned, fidgeting his legs because he just wanted her on him. She had a small smile on the whole time, relishing in the sight of him squirming. She turned around and unhooked her bra and let it drop. She was teasing him now. Her panties were last as she pulled them down her smooth bottom. She turned around and his jaw clenched at her flawless form. She was sun-kissed the whole was down; from her delicate collarbone to her curvy hips.

It was his turn to admire her as she ran her hands over her body sensually. There was a bullet scar on the inside of her right arm from a through-and-through shot. Some faded bruises peppered her left calf and knees. She wasn't bony like most women, but well-fed and fit from running all over the Commonwealth. Mason's mouth was practically watering.

"Juno.." he almost begged. His body needed contact with hers.

She climbed on top of him but instead of facing him, she turned the other way. Her pussy was in perfect view in front of his face, but he wasn't able to put his mouth on her as she held herself far enough away from him.

Mason threw his head back against the pillow and groaned, "Christ, you're kidding me right now."

She chuckled softly, "You don't get to taste. You get to watch only."

And he did watch. He raised his head to see her fingers appear between her legs and trimmed, purple curls. She was already wet, running over her clit and slipping a single finger inside.

He huffed indignantly, "You're a devil woman."

She looked over her shoulder at him, "Want to stop?"

"Fuck, no," he said through clenched teeth.

"Good. 'Cause you look like you're ready to burst."

The Boss turned around and he felt her clever tongue lick over the head of his cock. He moaned again, laying his tired head down but keeping his eyes trained on her pussy. His toes and calves clenched as she licked up his shaft.

Finally, her hot mouth was taking him in. He watched her body bob and he almost couldn't take it. Mason closed his hands around the slats of the headboard tightly. He heard the wood groan under the pressure, threatening to splinter.

He could only choke out a gasp. No words escaped him as she continued to work; swirling her tongue around his thick cock. She now pumped two fingers steadily inside herself, the slick shining against the light.

He needed more of her and chased her mouth up with a thrust. The Boss quickly removed herself and glared back at him.

"No more of that."

Mason let out a long breath he was holding in, "I'm sorry. Just feels so fucking good."

"Then be a good boy and don't make me stop again."

He gave a quick nod and she turned back again. He had never given someone control of him before, but he was actually enjoying it. His muscles were hurting from trying to keep himself from coming yet and his wrists were burning from straining against the handcuffs. It just added to the pleasure he felt. His eyes squeezed shut, then fluttered open to watch Juno's hand play with her clit, her hips moving with her fingers.

At once, Mason's head began to cloud, his eyes rolling back in his head, and hearing one of the posts in his hand break from squeezing with all his force. He came in her mouth with a series of breathless groans. She continued milking him for a few moments until he started shuddering. She swallowed and licked his head clean.

Her breaths became shallow and her back arched. He watched her hand speed up as she rubbed her clit. Juno came breathlessly as well, mirroring his orgasm. Her pussy and the inside of her thighs were shimmering and wet and all he wanted was to taste her exquisiteness again, but he didn't want to push her away by asking.

She rolled off him and laid back, extending her legs so her feet were by his ear. They laid quietly for a minute, catching their breath. Mason flexed his long fingers, sore from squeezing the posts of the headboard, and the handcuffs rattled. The Boss sat up slowly and hugged her leg against her chest. He looked into her eyes and for once didn't see chaos or anger. They were soft, beautiful brown like he'd seen in old advertisements from before the war. The storm that raged inside her seemed to break.

"What are you thinkin'?" he asked quietly.

She smirked at him, "Whether you're up for more or not."

Mason sighed and shook his head, "Darlin', you obviously don't have a clue who you're talking to. You could fuck me silly and I'd still be up for more."

Her smirk turned into a hungry grin and she reached over to the nightstand. She pulled out a condom and unrolled it onto him, throwing the packet on the floor. She lifted her leg over and straddled him, placing her hands next to his head. Her long purple hair cascaded down the right side of her face, tickling his cheek as she gazed into his eyes. There was something there. A look. He wasn't sure what it was and for a second, he thought she was going to kiss him. She blinked at him owlishly and her control was back.

Juno leaned back, reaching for his cock and sliding onto him easily. She fit nicely around him, her pussy snug and warm. His legs flexed and his ankles burned from the rope. He used everything he had not to thrust up hard into her. She settled, breathing deeply and letting him accommodate her.

She placed her slender hands on his abdomen and she rolled her hips forward, setting a steady pace. Mason was back to holding tightly to the headboard, watching her with admiration and allure. She was definitely skilled and he wondered how many partners she'd had since her husband. Did she leave someone behind when she tumbled in the Nuka-Worldterminal?

The way her body moved mesmerized him. Her breasts bounced slightly and her hips made him feel so good with such little work. He pulled at the handcuffs, his wrists sore.  He yearned to touch her, to feel her skin under his rough hands, and hold her close. But this was better than nothing. She was taking her time with him whereas she'd just given William a quick fuck. That had to mean something.. right?

Mason let out a low groan, "Please. Faster, Juno."

She smiled and leaned over him, placing her hands again on either side of his head. She continued riding him, picking up the pace. "Never thought I'd have you begging underneath me," she said gently.

His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. "Whenever you'll have me."

She looked shocked for a moment, then ran her fingers down the side of his face and rested on his jaw.

"Kiss me, Juno."

She moved her face closer to his, but pressed her forehead against his instead of meeting his lips and closed her eyes. Mason sighed. He set his concentration back on her movements. He was getting close. He started thrusting with her a little bit, trying to gain some control. Juno opened her eyes and tilted back to watch him. She began whimper and moan, her hands burying in the sheets.

"Yes," Mason whispered, "yes."

She was losing her grip over him, and even though he was bound, he was getting the upper hand. They were moving together in a way he'd never had with anyone before. They were in sync. Their eyes were still locked when he came again. The sound of wood snapping filled the room as he broke one of her headboard posts, relinquishing his control. She rode him until he was a lifeless mass on her mattress.

His chest was heaving as she got up off of him, his eyes closed. She discarded the condom and wiped him up. He felt the ropes being cut off, letting his legs relax and stretch. He blinked open his eyes when she grabbed his wrists gently, unlocking the handcuffs and placing them on the nightstand. He rolled his shoulders and rubbed his red wrists.

She pulled a clean shirt and underwear on from the dresser and brought him some water. He finished it all and she set the glass down. She sat on the edge of the bed, rubbed her neck, and glanced at him.

Mason cleared his throat and got up. "I should get moving," he said, walking over to the pile of his discarded clothes and tugging his boxers on.

"Might as well just stay," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

A smile crept up on his face, "Whatever will Gage say to that?"

"Gage knows to mind his own business."

Mason nodded and yawned, returning to the bed and climbing under the cover next to her. They were both exhausted and quickly succumbing to sleep. He was just about to be pulled into dreams when he felt Juno sliding over. Her feet touched his calf and her back was against his arm. He rolled over onto his side facing her and hesitantly wrapped his arm around her. She was too tired to object and they both drifted off.

\--

Mason woke quite some time later. He reached out but was met with an empty bed. He turned on the bedside lamp and squinted at the clock. It read 5 p.m. He glanced around but the large space was quiet and unoccupied except from him. He dressed, walked to the door and opened it, the cool outside air hitting his face. The sun was dipping low in the sky.

He saw the Boss immediately. She was sitting in an armchair by the wall behind the bar, staring at the large glass windows. A cigarette hung from her hand, though it didn't look like took a single drag. The ash had formed a long grey pile at the end. She seemed in a daze, not glancing up at him or even moving as he came close and stood a few feet away. He rubbed his neck and contemplated going back inside. Instead, he sat in the chair next to her and set his elbows on his knees.

"Can't sleep again?" he asked quietly.

She clicked to life, flicking the cigarette ash to the ground but still not lifting it to her lips. "It's hard to sleep when they haunt my dreams."

Mason looked at her. Her face was barely illuminated in the darkened room. It made her features look ghostly. "Who haunts your dreams?"

Juno looked at him, her eyes as hollow as her voice. "Everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was loong and took me awhile to finish. Hope it satisfied your Mason/Boss fix! :) <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's rough sex in this chapter, but it is consensual.

Two weeks. Two long fucking weeks since he'd seen the Boss. She'd finally set off into the parks, taking William and a couple Operators to the bottling plant and scrubbing it clean of the Nuka-lurks. After they'd taken down the bitch of a Mirelurk Queen, she'd had more raiders come in and take everything they could from the monsters. Just the meat alone would set the gangs up for a while. The plant wasn't operational yet, but she was out there for a week and a half helping Mags get their base and defenses set up before returning. She took a few days off to recover and plan her next move.

Which is why, Mason assumed, he was beckoned up to see her.

Gage was waiting at the top, with his arms crossed, in front of the lift. Mason crooked an eyebrow at him before stepping off and letting him take his place.

"Not stayin'?"

Gage shrugged, "I already know the plans. Plus, it's my break." The weathered raider gave him a toothy grin while punching the lift button down.

Mason exhaled sharply, trying to convince himself there was nothing to be nervous about. He turned, finding the woman he was both enamored with and slightly terrified of standing at her usual spot, hovering above her desk.

He studied her profile as he approached her. Her hands were on her hips, eye moving around the map she studied. Her purple hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail; short wisps clinging to her face in the heat. She wore a Nuka-Cola shirt with the midruff cut off, revealing her toned belly, and denim shorts.

When he was just a few steps away, she turned her head, stopping him in his tracks with a brilliant white smile. It was the first time he'd seen her genuinely smile and it made his blood burn.

"Mason," she said almost cheerfully. "Glad you could come."

Was this the same woman who had some guy's hands cut off and then fed to the rad-rats a few weeks ago?

"Happy to see you're still in one piece, Boss."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Fuck that 'Lurk Queen. Shoulda seen her go down though."

"Must've been a sight," he murmured.

"Mm," she hummed in agreement. She crooked a finger at him to come closer and he did, standing quite close to her and looking down at where she was pointing. "I need you with me."

He swallowed as her warm breath washed over his face. "You givin' us Safari?"

"Where else would we put all the animals?" she quipped.

He glanced into her glinting eyes and huffed, "You're makin' fun of me now."

"You were the one getting all worked up over some rumors. You really think I'd give Safari to someone else?"

He just shrugged. "Never know." Mason continued eyeing her. "You're in an awfully happy mood."

She sighed, "Just glad to finally be getting some shit done. Now, here's the deal.."

She kept talking but he got distracted when she leaned a hand on the desk. Her back moved gently as she did and he followed the sheen of her skin down to the curve of her ass, swaying back and forth with her motions. The denim hugged her so nicely and he couldn't help but picture the soft skin from their night together. He hated to admit he missed the sight of her, but she was a perfect creature.

The Boss cleared her throat loudly and he tore his eyes away, meeting hers and smirking. "Can you take your eyes off my ass for one second to pay attention? Or do you not want any parks?" she hissed.

Mason only winked and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes again and continued when he set his own hand on the desk.

"We'll follow the river past Kiddie Kingdom until we hit the bottling plant. Then take the path to the front entrance of the Safari. We'll split into teams and scope the perimeter, taking flare guns with us. Either team gets into trouble, you set off the flares and the others come to help."

He scoffed, "Flare guns? Sounds like pussy shit to me."

She ran her tongue over her teeth and narrowed her eyes at him. "William didn't have a problem using them."

He scoffed, returning her glare, "My point exactly. Pussy shit."

The Boss leaned in closer to him, stopping inches away from his face. His eyes flicked down to her lips for a moment, one corner quirking up slightly. "It's cute when you get jealous."

"I ain't jealous," he growled.

She trailed her index finger down his jaw, running her thumb across his lower lip when she reached it. "I like it," she said in a whisper. "It'll make the sex that much better."

A strangled sound almost escaped his throat but he swallowed it quickly. Yes, he had thought about when she had fucked him every night since he left Fizztop that next morning.  Yes, he had jerked off thinking about it and her. And yeah, he hadn't wanted to fuck anyone but her, but that didn't happen. Their sex was amazing, only she had left him hanging and he needed to fuck something.

He called on Shelbie a few times, but she was too soft, too submissive. She let him do all the work 'cause she was scared of him. The Pack females were too hard. There were one or two he could manage to spend a night with, but the others - well, he didn't want to get his dick bitten off. So he fucked the women he could stand and imagined the vicious little Overboss instead.

The images rolling around in his mind and her intoxicating touch made his pants begin to tighten. He coughed loudly and turned his attention back to the map; still leaning over to try to hide his slight erection. The Boss chuckled and let her eyes drop as well.

"What's out there?"

She sighed heavily and hopped onto the desk. Mason straightened when her ass covered the papers. "I dunno. Gage and I scoped it out from afar, but we couldn't see anything. Heard distant roars, but that was it. Could be anything." He only grunted in response, crossing his arms. "We'll need seven guys from you to come along."

"Good. I'll grab Dolly and-"

"No," she interrupted. "Dolly stays behind. I need someone competent to keep those animals you call a gang in line."

Mason's jaw clenched, "Fine. Anything else?"

She shook her head, tossing back a shot of bourbon. "Be ready by dawn. We need to set out early. Get as much daylight in while we can."

"Sure thing." His eyes took in the sight of her body once more before turning his heel. "See ya then," he called as he made his way to the lift.

\--

"You're a stupid, dumb, idiotic son-of-a-bitch, you know that?!"

The sudden appearance of the group of raiders and the wild man banging and shouting through the doors to the gorilla's home sent the animals scattering. Mason briefly saw Cito trying to calm his 'family' down over their hooting and crying.

"Put his stupid ass in the corner!" the Boss yelled at Gage and the other Pack member hauling him through the cage. "Did you hear me, you idiot?"

"Yeah, Boss. The first ten times.." Mason grumbled as the men sat him down as gingerly as they could.

He leaned his head against the cool stone and closed his eyes for a moment before looking down. His head felt fuzzy and light but he could clearly see the gash across his torso and the bloodied, torn cloth that used to be his tank top.

The last female Pack member with them was kneeling in front of him; her hands shaking as she pulled out a stimpak. She froze looking at his chest, hand moving around trying to find the best spot to administer the injection.

"Oh, move you dumb cunt!" The Boss grabbed the needle out of her hand and shoved her violently aside. She fell in a heap and stumbled to her feet to join the other three surviving members of their group in the far corner.

The Boss jammed the stimpak a little too hard into his chest and pushed down. Mason let out a gutteral yell and turned his blazing eyes into hers.

"Be a little rougher, would you?"

"You know, for someone who's bleeding out, you're awfully demanding!"

"You didn't have to fuckin' jam it into me, goddamnit!"

She drew out another stimpak and he flinched as she forcefully, but a little more gently, sank the needletip into him. The blood was already stopping and his skin began to stitch itself back together. He'd need more though.

"We got anymore stims, Porter?"

Gage tossed her one and she caught it, "Last one, Boss."

She turned her attention back to Mason's face, waving her right-hand man away. He joined the other raiders; dealing out their food and water rations. She ran a hand through her hair, glancing down at the last hope for healing him. She set it aside and looked into his eyes.

"I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were that stupid. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Mason struggled to sit up a little better and coughed out a laugh. "Just doin' my job, Boss lady."

"Your job is not to throw yourself in front of.. of.. whatever the fuck those things are! I would've killed it."

"I think the words you're looking for are 'thank you'."

"Ugh. I can't stand you," she said through clenched teeth.

"Aww, come on. You wouldn't be fixing me up now if that were the case, huh?"

"It's just 'cause I don't feel like finding another Pack leader."

"Pft. Dolly would do just fine."

She sighed deeply. "Seriously, Mason. Why?"

"I knew that if it swiped you, its claws would've torn you to shreds. I had a better chance of surviving. S'long as you quit stabbing me with those fuckin' things."

She only shook her head, "Don't do that again. Don't sacrifice yourself for me. I've had enough people do that.." The words died on her lips.

Mason's brows knitted together in confusion. He placed his fingers under her chin and tilted it up. Her eyes were glistening and sad. She met his gaze briefly before standing up quickly. "Juno!" He called after her, but she kept walking over to the other side of the building, disappearing past a cluster of black fur. Mason had churned over the Boss' words until he drifted off the sleep.

He was woken in the early hours before dawn by sounds of roars. He was laying on his back, listening to the beasts fighting when he felt eyes on him. He let his head fall to the side and saw the Overboss watching him. She was on her side, hands tucked under a straw pillow. If he reached his arm out, he would've touched her.

"How long you been awake?"

"Not long," she said quietly. "They woke me up."

"Me, too. Why you sleeping over here?"

"Wanted to make sure you didn't die." He snorted softly and directed his eyes to the ceiling. "Are you scared of them?"

"Not for myself."

He heard her move onto her back, as well. "Thank you," she whispered and turned to face away from him.

He watched her body rise and fall steadily and felt the tug of sleep again.

\--

The last stimpak they injected gave him enough strength to help them clear the rest of Safari Kingdom. He stayed a ways back while the Overboss and Gage took point. They took down the rest of the scaly bastards soon to be known as Gatorclaws and shut down the never-ending machine bringing them to life.

By the end, only Mason and two others had survived. Five of his fellow Pack were struck down by the monsters. They were instructed to wait in the treehouse while Gage and the Boss headed back to Nuka-Town for reinforcements and supplies. Mason was more than irritated when the pair didn't return. Instead, Dolly turned up, bringing plenty of bodies, food, and weapons to set up an initial stockpile.

Mason let the wild man and his gorilla family stay. They kept to themselves and Cito helped the Pack out when needed; pulling his own weight to provide for the gorillas. Plus, Mason loved the furry beasts.

The Alpha healed quickly, though the scar from the Gatorclaw tearing into his chest was still pink and a little tender. He ignored it the best he could; a reminder that it'd been another two weeks since the Boss left them with their slice of Nuka-World.

He stood with his forearms braced on the railing of the treehouse where he had created a nice little setup for himself while in the Safari zone. He was nursing a bottle of whiskey, which made him sway when the soft wind blew by. The sun was setting in the distance casting orange and pink hues across the sky. It was a blissful moment until he heard the ugly screech of the lift ascending.

Mason stalked irritably to the other side of the platform, ready to chuck his bottle at the idiot who dared disturb him after he implicitly told people not to bother him. Not unless it was deadly important. His frustration at being interrupted faded away as he saw a head of purple hair getting closer and closer. A new irritation crept up. Maybe it was because he was a drunk, but the sight of the Boss now just rubbed him the wrong way.

He huffed to himself and walked back to his spot looking out at the park, not bothering to meet the Overboss as she got off the lift. He heard her come up the stairs and the soft pads of her feet across the floor, most likely shedding her shoes as soon as she got up there. One thing the Alpha did notice; the woman liked to be barefoot whenever she could.

He took another swig of his drink and offered it to her when she joined him, leaning her back against the rail. She took it and a generous helping of the amber liquid.

"You not talkin' to me?" He grunted at her. "Come on, Mason," she said, reaching out to run the back of her knuckles against his cheek, "Are you mad because I didn't come back?" Mason brushed her hand away, moving to grip the railing to his left. "What's your problem?" she said, raising her voice.

He turned to glare at her. "Don't play this game with me. I'm tired. What are you even doin' here? What do you want?"

"I came here to check on things. On you. I wanted to make sure you were healing alright. What game are you talking about, Mason?"

"Yeah, right. You know- you fuck me, then ignore me. You like me, then hate me. You get angry at me for saving you, then act like you care, and when it's all done, you disappear again! You're a fucking demon, Juno."

She laughed, a real belly laugh, and took another drink. The sound made his hands clench into fists. "Demon. Well, that's a first. Used to being called quite the opposite," she said, sighing and waving a hand in the air. "A saint, a savior, an angel."

Mason scoffed, "Yeah, whoever called you that needs their fuckin' heads checked." She hummed in agreement. "What does that even mean? Who called you that? You don't tell nobody about where you came from, what you did before. Just vague shit."

Juno looked down at her feet, letting her toes explore a divot in the wooden floor. "I used to help people. At least.. I thought I was helping people. I lost a lot. Too much. Turns out - running from it doesn't help."

"No shit. You ain't the only one who's lost things. That's no excuse."

"Maybe you're right," she said, looking down at the trees, "I just thought things would be different with you."

Mason straightened, narrowing his eyes at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She looked back at him, her hair blowing softly in the breeze. "You're the idiot who became infatuated with me. Thought you'd be tougher than that." He opened his mouth to speak but she continued, "Don't bother lying. You're shit at hiding it."

"I wish you never came here." It was a lie, but he wanted to hurt her.

"Well, that makes two of us. I shouldn't even be alive right now," she said, chuckling darkly.

He shook his head fiercely and asked her, exasperated, "What the fuck does that mean, Juno?"

"Nothin'."

She started walking toward the stairs leading to the floor below but he lurched forward and caught her arm. "No. No. That's bullshit. Tell me or this," he gestured between the two of them, "is fucking done."

She wretched her arm away from him and scoffed. "There's nothing between us, Mason. You're here when I want you to be. That's all."

"Fuck you."

"Well, that was the plan. But, since you're being such a baby.."

"Why can't you admit you have feelings for me?"

Juno sighed, "I've done the feelings thing. I'm over it. Don't be such a pussy, Mason. I doubt you're the type of guy who ever loved anyone before."

The vein in his forehead throbbed and the muscles in his arms pulsed. "Get the fuck out."

"No," she answered, putting her hands on her hips, "Nuka-World is mine."

He thudded over to her and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, slamming her into the wall. "You're only in charge, sweetheart, because we let you be. You didn't earn this shit."

Her hand shot up, grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking his head to the side, earning her a wince. "Who gave this place to you? Colter, that piece of shit? No. Me. He had you all sitting on your asses. I've done more in a couple months than he ever did here. You should be on your fucking knees kissing my feet," she hissed.

"I can't fuckin' stand you."

Her eyes raked down his body and she smirked, looking back into his fiery glare. "This sure tells me otherwise," she murmured, reaching down to palm his growing erection.

Mason swallowed a groan and tightened his hand around her wrist, pulling it off his groin. Her fist pulsed in his hair, sending pinprick shocks through his skull as she tugged. She licked her lips deliciously, a challenge in her eyes. He captured her lips roughly, forcing her mouth open so he could taste her. She responded in kind, loosening her hold from his hair. He thought she let the 'no-kissing' rule go, until he felt a sharp pain on his bottom lip.

"Fuck!" He dropped her wrist to wipe his knuckles across his mouth. Blood smeared the back of his hand and he snapped.

He let go of his hold on her shirt and gripped her by the neck, pulling her violently inside. He pushed her so she fell into the large bed and she sat up on her elbows, watching him tear off his clothes. The corner of her mouth quirked up, the hint of a triumphant smile mocking him. Mason almost bounded on her when he was naked as his birth day, but she held up her hands.

"Uh uh. You aren't shredding my clothes."

Though he bristled, she made quick work of her apparel, throwing it haphazardly across the room. She went to stand, but he pushed her back down. Her head flopped back onto the bed and he could've sworn he heard her giggle. He grabbed her roughly by the hips and flipped her, pulling her ass into the air. He stood by the side of the bed and pushed his cock into her, bottoming out. He closed his eyes briefly at the satisfaction he felt around her wet pussy and at the harsh gasp she offered.

Mason gave her no rest. He thrusted into her immediately, hips snapping against her. Her uncontrollable whimpers fueled him faster, like music to his ears. He noticed her hand move between her legs and he yanked it away, pinning her wrist behind her back.

"Nope. You don't get to touch yourself."

"Mason." She tried to sound menacing, like she had control over the situation, but she didn't, and his name on her lips came out like a whine instead of a warning.

He wasn't going to last long. Images of her riding him hard plagued him every night since they fucked and now - with her pinned against the bed under his control - he was nearing his end.

He pulled out of her and jerked himself off onto her ass, his seed decorating her smooth skin. Mason let go of her arm and pushed her down onto the bed, turning his back on her and grabbing a bottle of whiskey off the counter.

 "That all I get? Fuck, at least I got you off first," she sneered.

"Who said I was done with you?" he called over his shoulder, cringing as the spicy liquor ran down his throat.

"Thank fuck," he heard her mutter.

He slammed the bottle down and picked her up off the bed. He carried her outside and deposited her on the long table on the balcony. He let her stare up at the winking stars as he spread her thighs apart and wasted no time descending on her pussy.

Juno writhed under him as he sucked on her clit and lapped at her. He wondered if the others below could hear her moans through the night air. He dug his fingers into her ass cheeks, burying his face into her heat.

He looked up at her. Her hands were running down her body and over her nipples, teasing them. She panted and clenched her legs around his head, one hand reaching down to grab his hair, more for leverage than anything.

She cried out into the night as she rode out her orgasm. Her body began to shudder and she tried to push him away, but he kept going, wanting to lick up every drop of her.

"Mason, stop, please."

He lifted his face from her wet pussy, licked his lips, and bared his teeth in a smile. "What a pretty word to hear from you, Overboss."

"Fuck you."

"As you wish."

He slid into her dripping wetness and set a quick pace. Her breasts bounced in the moonlight and he kneaded one with his calloused hand, a cute whimper escaping her lips. Her eyes were glued to the sky, flitting around to draw the constellations. She could probably name them all, but he had no fucking clue.

He ran his fingers down her cheek and lips, grabbing her face gently so she'd look at him. "You're more exquisite than they are."

Her lips parted, taking in a silent breath, and he slipped his thumb in. She sucked it, swirling her tongue around the pad. He groaned, his mind hazy and growing dull from the alcohol, making his thrusting erratic. Juno pushed his hand away and sat up. He slid out from her and she hopped down, laying a hand on his chest and moving him backward until he dropped into a chair against the outer wall.

She got to her knees and took him in her mouth. Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock and pumped in tandem with her bobbing head. Mason's skull fell backward against the railing. It was his turn to watch the clear, inky sky overhead. They wouldn't have such a perfect view once the lights of the park were back on.

He felt her hand run up his broad chest and he pulled his heavy head up to gaze down at her. The sight of her looking up at him made his end come quickly. "Fuck, Juno," he growled as he spilled down her throat. He could never tire of this.

She stood from the hard floor and bent down to lick and nip his earlobe. He shuddered, partly from her touch, partly from the cool night. She disappeared inside, leaving him panting like dog, sprawled ass naked overlooking his kingdom.

When he finally worked up enough energy to get up and stumble through the doorway, he found her lying in his bed. She'd put on one of his shirts and was facing away from him. Mason got a drink of water from the bar, taking time to check her out.

She was breathing slowly, already a victim to a deep sleep. He was too drunk and tired to care about anything else besides joining her. So, he placed a can of water on her bedside table and circled the bed to crawl in next to her. He pulled the blanket up to cover them, his hand lingering for a moment above her shoulder. He wanted to stroke her hair and her perfect skin, but he knew better.

He had to force himself to shut that shit down. She didn't want that. She didn't want him. Why would she?


End file.
